


Demons

by rosalina2124



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Luke is stricken by appendicitis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????When the days are coldAnd the cards all foldAnd the saints we seeAre all made of goldWhen your dreams all failAnd the ones we hailAre the worst of allAnd the blood's run staleI want to hide the truthI want to shelter youBut with the beast insideThere's nowhere we can hideNo matter what we breedWe still are made of greedThis is my kingdom comeThis is my kingdom come
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool soft hand pressing down on my stomach causes me to flinch as I try to relax,despite the discomfort. I don’t want to be here,I’m in the med bay,with a nurse,her name is Julia I believe,and Leia. But I need to be,Leia drug me earlier,I went to go lay down after lunch,not feeling well. I slept off and on,but started to get worse,my stomach started hurting really bad,like nothing I’d ever felt before. She came to check on me at some point,and once she realized how bad off I was,she made me come. “Easy Luke,I know that it’s uncomfortable,I’m going to press on your right side now alright,I need you to let me know if it hurts when I let go”she says softly as I feel a cool hand grasp mine,to comfort,Leia.

“OK,I trust you”I say softly as I take in a breath,I have a feeling this will really hurt,I’ve had enough pain today,I don’t want anymore. She presses on my right side,I do alright until she hits lower,towards my beltline,when she lets go,it takes my breath away. “I know bub,just take a breath Luke,I’m here”she says wiping away stray tears as I feel the pain ease up to a dull ache,a little bit more tolerable. “It’s what I was afraid of,it looks like you have appendicitis honey,we’ll have to get it out of you,it’s a pretty simple surgery,you’ll feel much better afterwards”she says softly. “I’ve never had surgery before,I’m kind of scared,what’s going to happen”I ask unsure,this is all new,and all sudden. 

“It’ll be alright,I promise you,we’ll get you prepped,I’ll give you medication that will help you sleep,you won’t feel anything,and you’ll be back in here before you know it,you’ll be sore for a few days,but you’ll be back on your feet before you know it”she says softly as I feel Leia card a cool hand through my hair. “She’s right bub,I’ll be here,before you go in,and after when you wake up,you’ll be alright,I’ve been through this too”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek,and I lean into the comforting touch. “OK,I guess I’m ready”I say shakily,I want to get this over with,get feeling better. She nods,and sends off a med droid to set up the room,then it’s time for better or for worse. 

I let them sit me up for a minute,it’s almost too much,but I do it,focusing on my breathing,on the force,anything. They help me undress,it’s hard being vulnerable,but I need to be right now,I need to let them take care of me. They keep my dignity as best they can,putting a sheet over me. Then it’s time for the IV,I hate them with a passion,they hurt. “I know hon,you can look away if you would like,this will give you fluids and something to make you sleepy”she says seeing me wince as I see the supplies. I look away,turning my focus to Leia,as she cards a hand through my hair. “Your doing great bub,your being so brave”she say softly as I feel a little pinch,then a burning sensation,then it’s over. Now it’s time to wait for me to get sleepy. “All done,I’m going to check on the room alright,make sure everything is set,I’ll be back in a bit,hopefully you should be sleepy”she says squeezing my knee. She then leaves,and it’s just us for the moment,in the quiet.

“Try to relax bub,the medicine should help make you sleepy soon,this will be over soon”she says kissing me on the forehead,checking my fever. “I’m just tired of being in pain Lei,I just want this over with”I say wincing as I feel another cramp roll through my stomach. “Trust me I know,I had it a few years ago bub,you’ll feel so much better once this is all said and done”she says gently. We sit in quiet after this,her sitting on the bed placing a wet cloth on my forehead. Before I know I the nurse is back,and it’s time to go to the other room,get this over with. “It’s time bub,we need to move you to the gurney alright”she asks softly squeezing my shoulder. “OK,let’s get this over with”I say out of it,the medicine is doing it’s job. I let them move me,it hurts,but I tolerate it,then it’s time to go. She kisses me on the forehead,promising me she’ll be here when I wake up,then we leave. We get to the room before I know it,it’s cold and sterile,and they move me to the bed in the middle of the room. “Try to relax honey,I’m going to put a mask over your mouth and nose now,it’ll feel strange,but it’ll help put you to sleep”she says as I let her do it. She has me take in a breath,counting down from ten,and before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Leia and I try to relax. I just got out of surgery a bit ago,I made it through alright,no complications. I’ve been in and out of it for awhile,due to the pain meds,and the remnants of the anesthetic. “Shh,it’s alright bub,how are you feeling”she asks softly as I look at her with sleepy blue eyes, “better,I’m sore,how long have I been out”I say quietly, sounding smaller than my 19 years. “Not too long bub,it’s been about an hour since you woke up the first time,do you think your up to trying a little bit of water”she asks placing a cool hand on my cheek. “I think so Lei”I say as I let her help me move to where I’m sitting up a little bit,it hurts,but I tolerate it better than I think I can.

I watch as she moves over to the counter on the other side of the room and she pours a glass of water for me from the pitcher. Then she comes back over to me,sitting beside me,holding it to my lips gently. I drink a little bit,then I’ve had enough and I’m ready to lay back down. She helps me do so, adjusting the covers,then she puts the glass of water back onto the counter for the moment and comes back over to me with a wet cloth. “Your fever’s coming down,which is a good thing,It should keep going down now that we’ve gotten through the worst part”she says as I let her place the cool cloth against my forehead. I try to relax at this point,as we sit in the quietness of the late night. I doze off a bit,but at some point the swooshing of the door opening wakes me up,it’s the nurse,here to check on me.

I hear her greet her,then she comes over to me quietly. “Hey there,how are you feeling Luke honey”she asks taking my wrist in her hand,getting my pulse. “I’m alright,better than I was before,it hurts a little bit though”I murmur wincing,the pain meds are wearing off. “That’s to be expected honey,it’ll get better,do you mind if I check your incision,then I’ll give you a little more pain medication”she says gently as I let her place a thermometer against my temple. “I don’t mind”I murmur as I feel her grab my hand,to comfort a little bit . I let her lift my top,and I can see my stomach for the first time post surgery. It’s not too bad,I can see there’s a bacta patch over where the wound is,gauze as well on top of that. I feel her remove the gauze,it hurts a little,but not bad,then she removes the bacta patch for a moment. Revealing stitches,a neat little row,marring clean skin.

“It’s looking good all things considering,I’ll go ahead and put on fresh bandages then I’ll change them again in the morning sweetheart”she says as I nod,too tired to say anything. I let her do it,then she gives me a little bit more of the pain medication,then she leaves,leaving us in the quiet. “Get some sleep bub,I’ll be here”she says kissing me on the forehead. Before I know it I’m out,worn out from everything I’ve been through tonight.


End file.
